Automated transaction machines include automated banking machines. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs may be used to perform transactions such as dispensing cash, accepting deposits, making account balance inquiries, paying bills, and transferring funds between accounts. ATMs and other types of automated banking machines may be used to dispense media or documents such as currency, tickets, scrip, vouchers, checks, gaming materials, receipts, or other media. While many types of automated banking machines, including ATMs, are operated by consumers, other types of automated banking machines may be operated by service providers. Such automated banking machines may be used by service providers to provide cash or other types of sheets or documents when performing transactions. For purposes of this disclosure, an automated banking machine or ATM shall be construed as any machine that is capable of carrying out transactions which include transfers of value.
A popular brand of automated banking machine is manufactured by Diebold, Incorporated. Such automated banking machines are capable of receiving therein a banking card from a user of the machine. The card can have user information embedded in a magnetic stripe on the card. A machine card reader is capable of reading the magnetic stripe. The information may correspond to a user's personal identification number (PIN). The user generally can enter the PIN through use of a machine keypad. The machine operates either by itself or in conjunction with one or more connected systems to determine whether the keypad-entered PIN matches the card-entered PIN. Upon determination of a match, the user can be authorized to carry out one or more transactions with the machine. Such a transaction may include dispensing cash such as currency notes to the machine user.
Magnetic stripe cards can have the problem of wearing out. Magnetic stripe cards are also susceptible to being duplicated. The contact head of a contact type card reader can be subject to excessive dirt accumulation or wear due to physical contact with cards. These conditions present the increased potential for fraud and/or requiring card reader maintenance which may place an automated banking machine out of service. The location and space required by a contact type card reader can also limit a machine from presenting additional banking features to a user.